A Pirates Tribute
by HiddenMusic
Summary: -A Pirates Tale Series- A tribute to those who lost their lives in 9/11 and those who risked their lives. Rated T just in case.


**_Author's Notes~_**

In honor to all those who lost their lives to 9/11 and their familirs. Also to those heroes who risked their safety for those in danger. This is my tribute to them.

**A Pirates Tribute**

Not much went about in the park known to be the _Happiest Place on Earth_. Fewer than usual attended on this particular day. Why? The sun still shimmered in the sky, the weather, though a bit hot was normal. Not like it was Christmas, not like the power went out. People wore patriotic colors, some wore black and the American flag was hung in a number of places around the park.

The rope pulling pirate- having had abandoned his duty of holding up the Mayor- leaped down the steps and ran along the side of the river past where the pirate with the pink dress and the lady in the barrel were once more arguing about the matter of the lady's dress. Though they both stopped and blinked as the rope pulling pirate ran past, "What's he doin'?" wondered the pirate with the pink dress.

Huffing, the lady in the barrel answered, "You act as though I know everything,"

"Jus' wonderin'," muttered the pirate with the pink dress.

Ignoring them, the rope-pulling pirate ran toward Blackbeard's large ship, "Blackbeard!" he called.

Blackbeard soon appeared at the edge of his ship, narrowing his eyes in annoyance like he did with pretty much every member of his crew, "What is it lad?" he asked with a slight of irritation in his voice as his fingers tapped on the ship.

"Well, I just wanted to know first of all why the place is rather…er…deserted and second why those flags and colors are everywhere! It's been buggin' me," explained the rope pulling pirate.

"Well…wait! Have you been above the ground?!" demanded Blackbeard suddenly, gritting his teeth.

"I…uh…may have…" the rope pulling pirate twiddled his fingers.

Blackbeard grunted, "You know you…." He then paused, "Wait, flags and colors you say? What's the date today?" he asked, he tends to lose track here and there.

"September 11, 2009," answered the rope pulling pirate, blinking in confusion.

Blackbeard, forgetting the mischievous act of his crewmate, heaved a rather sad sigh that got the others around him to glance at him curiously.

"That's the answer right there," Blackbeard replied simply that made the crew even look more confused.

"Uh…what?" the rope pulling pirate spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

Blackbeard looked around the crew, "You don't know?"

Confused looks were given.

The pirate captain shook his head, "Very well, very well," he went over and headed off his ship and motioned for the rope pulling pirate to follow him down the river, "Looks like you guys need to be enlightened," he said as he made his way towards where the auctioned ladies where.

As usual, the blonde and the redhead were fighting with snippy comments shooting at one another and the auctioneer rolled his eyes, rubbing his temples as he had to listen to their endless heated argument.

"Stop patting your hair like it's just the most wonderful thing in the world!" snapped the blond.

"I can do what I want, blonde!" the redhead snapped back, "You should stop crying in that disgusting tissue of yours!"

"At least I'm more moral! Look at you, patting your hair! Vain!" the blonde hissed back.

"I have nothing else to do!" protested the redhead.

However they paused when they saw Blackbeard come, "Gather round lads! I've got a story, rather that, a tragedy that must be shared," he explained, a hint of sadness in his voice.

This made the crew look at one another, confused as to what sad story Blackbeard could have to say. They though, nodded and gathered, the auctioned woman came down the small flight of steps with the auctioneer, the pirate with the pink dress and the lady in the barrel came too, interested in what their captain had to say.

The drunk pirates from across the way looked up and the pirate on the bridge looked down towards Blackbeard. They tilted their head and looked to him to speak.

Blackbeard grabbed a barrel and took seat upon it, then looked to the gathered crew, "Today, my friends, is 9/11. Let me tell you of an event that took place eight years ago. A story of tragedy and coming together…."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eight years ago today, the citizens of America woke, believing it to be a normal day. They'd go to work, school, visit a friend and go about the day as normal and make the best they can of it. Never in their lives would they expect what's been plotting. The airport was busy as always, getting people on planes and loading their luggage. In their midst were many people, some of them were facing unfortunate, terrible fates. And then a few among them were the cause of that fate.

Planes were boarded and took off, nobody suspected a thing. However, as the early morning hours crept by, the terrorist went into action and began to hijack four passenger jet airliners. At this point, the planes began to go off course and turn around. All other flights were canceled and the ones airborne where landed at once. At 8:46 am Flight 11 crashed into the North Tower of the World Trade Center. Everyone on board was killed instantly. Smoke rose from the top of the building and it was now the country had fallen silent all over. Many watched it in TV in tears and horror while those at the site aided one another and, helped one another as people tried to evacuate everyone out of the building with each life counting.

Soon after, I'm afraid, at 9:03 am Flight 175 was crashed into the Southern Tower of the World Trade Center. Both towers were smoking from the top. Everyone did what they could, officers, firemen anybody tried their best to save every life they could. America watched, many lost for words, many sorrowful as they watched the terror take place. All America could do together was pray. Within two hours, the towers collapsed, taking lives with it and causing the cries of people of all ages across America.

The other flights my friends, Flight 77 at 9:37 am crashed into the Pentagon on the western side, killing all aboard instantly. The fourth flight was Flight 93. The target for the hijackers was Washington D.C, the nation's capital and where the White House stood. However, thanks to the heroic passengers on Flight 93, this was never accomplished. The passengers fought against the hijackers and tried to take over the plane. The hijackers, seeing that the passengers would overcome then, just crashed the plane into a field. There were no survivors.

9/11 remains in the hearts and minds of people across America. On 9/11 America was brought together, we all stood together, grieved together, prayed together. We showed that we were strong, we showed them that we weren't afraid of tears. With heavy hearts we lifted our flag on the remains of 9/11 in honor of those lost. We honor the heroes who risked their lives to save others on that day. It was on that day, the people of America put aside their differences and came together as a country in tears and in hope.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

With that, Blackbeard finished his tale. Nobody interrupted, nobody spoke a word. They all gazed at him, each of them with a look of sorrow and horror on their faces. The pirate with the pink dress seemed to have forgotten about it, as he thought over in his head how that must have played out. The lady in the barrel didn't take the chance to grab her dress while it was there for the taking. The drunk pirates dropped their drinks, not caring it spilled and looked down. The pirate atop the bridge looked quite still, gazing down with a distant look. The blonde and the redhead sat next to one another, both of them looked teary eyed but didn't snap at one another, but instead, remained close. The auctioneer dropped the whip he carried, not wanting to pick it up. The rope pulling pirate wore a deep frown with a saddened look in his eyes.

Blackbeard rose to his feet, "So you see my friends…today is a day to honor the lost and heroes of that day eight years ago," a pause, "Today is a day every citizen across America bond together," he then turned and in silence headed back to his ship, though slowly for he too was in thought.

Still, nobody moved or spoke. Then, the rope pulling pirate turned and made his way across the bridge to the other side. The crew glanced at him, still teary eyed as he made his way to the well. He took the rope and pulled it up as far as he could and the Mayor was now visible on the other side, spitting up water.

The Mayor shook his head, completely unaware of Blackbeard's story. "'Bout time!" he choked out. The rope puller then tied the rope around the well, making the Mayor give him a curious look and then the rope puller untied the Mayor, "You know, since nobody is here…I think you can jus'…well…roam around," he said, something quite out of character.

The Mayor blinked in surprise, "Wha…? You're…." he was lost for words by the unexpected actions. The rope puller shrugged, "Jus' for today…." He then turned, "I think I'll go for a walk," and with that, he did.

The crew watched in surprise, then the blonde looked down, twiddling her fingers awkwardly, "Uh…sorry…" she muttered to the redhead in a low tone.

The redhead, too, looked down and took her head off her head and placed it down, not caring for once if the ground had filth on it, "I'm sorry…too…" she replied, her feet shifting slightly. They smiled slightly then turned away from each other, each in thought.

The pirate with the pink dress glanced at the dress, "You…you can have that back now…I'm…bored with it…"

The lady in the barrel opened her mouth, then thought and smiled a little, "Nah…you can keep it…I've grown to accustomed to this barrel anyhow," she explained and they both laughed slightly.

The cast of the _Pirates of the Caribbean _all came together that day, for once in peace. No arguing happened the rest of that day and together they all bonded as everyone is doing in every state spread far and wide throughout America and it's God blessed land.

**_Author's Notes~_**

Thank you to those who wear courage for their uniform on that day. Thank you to our unsung heroes.

God bless America, God bless our world.


End file.
